


things will be ok

by kickassfu



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: AU where everyone is alive and well, Cute, Fluff, M/M, NOTHING BAD EVER HAPPENED, a lil holiday angst thrown in, also margo shows up for a lil at the end, eliot doesn't let him, magic is still a thing tho, quentin is pulling away as one does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Quentin closes himself off on christmas and pushes his friends away, but Eliot (and a little of Margo) doesn't let him be alone after all aka Quentin on a slight spiral down but his friends actually take care of his mental health and show him some damn proper love.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	things will be ok

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writerwithagoal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/gifts).



> A xmas present for my beautiful, lovely, Kennen <3 thank you so much for being one of the best parts of 2019 ^^   
> this has been on tumblr for like a week, but i'm posting it here now cause i got time for it...and cause i finally rememebered to do it lool hope you guys like it. 
> 
> also i relate to quentin, and writing this was slightly cathartic

The fireplace was warm as Quentin read _The World in the Walls_ for the millionth time; everyone had gone out, they either went to pass christmas with their families or to party with friends, or even on a date with lovers, but not Quentin. No. Quentin was all alone in his closed off little world. 

Julia had insisted he go with her but he just couldn’t bring himself to go; Alice had reached out as well, which to be honest, spending christmas with her family sounded like an absolute nightmare, so that wasn’t a hard choice; Margo and Eliot had invited him out to a party in town, and currently, that didn’t sound very fun; and even Penny and Kady had told him he could join them, Quentin was sure he was dead, because that is not something they would usually say.

He definitely didn’t want to go spend time with his mom, and feel even more broken that he already felt, and his dad…

Well.

Quentin wasn’t ok. And even though isolating himself was the wrong thing to do, he couldn’t bring himself to be with other people. So instead, he hid himself in his perfect little magical world of Fillory and Further, and hope that would magically solve all of his issues and problems.

Spoiler alert, it won’t.

But someone else might at least help.

Suddenly, it started snowing inside of the cabin. It was beautiful and weird and not cold at all, Quentin was transfixed.

_Magic._

But who?

Why?

Quentin sees Eliot walk into the room, two mugs in each hand and a warm smile on his face, looking as hot and dapper as always, he sits next to Quentin on the floor.

“Isn’t it amazing?” Eliot winks, and gives him the cocoa.

“Yeah, you are.”

“You’re cute.”

Quentin might have been blushing, or he just might have been hot from the fireplace, it was probably both, as he drank his warm cocoa to take a second to think. Eliot was there. For some reason, Eliot was there, with cocoa in one hand, and magical snow in another. 

Eliot was there to…

Make Quentin feel better?

So he wouldn’t be alone?

Quentin looked up at Eliot, and the genuine affections in Eliot’s eyes almost made him cry. And fuck, he didn’t want to be conceited, but why else would Eliot come back if not for him?

“You sure you wouldn't rather be with our friends tonight? With Margo?”

“You’re so silly, Quentin. I wasn't going to let you spend Christmas Eve alone. Besides, Margo will join us eventually, probably a little later, but she’ll be here too. She just wanted us to have a moment alone.”

“Why?”

Taking a drink from his mulled wine, Eliot looked pensive, “You know why.”

“Um, I-” Quentin wasn’t in the right space of mind, and probably shouldn’t have done it but Eliot was right next to him, and he couldn’t keep it in any longer, so he pulled Eliot in and kissed him. Soft, quick, and still absolutely earth-shattering. 

In response, Eliot pulled him back in, and kissed him again, a little longer but still impossibly soft.

They didn’t do much more than that, they talked a bit, with Quentin’s head on Eliot’s shoulder. But mostly they were silent, just enjoying each other’s company - and sometimes they kissed.

Eventually Margo joined them; they played magic uno - which was just regular uno with a lot of cheating, and they talked about Fillory and Further, and tv shows, and everything else. The three of them eventually fell asleep in a heap, near the fireplace.

Quentin’s last thought was _I’m not alone, I’m loved, things will be ok._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
